2D real-time phased array ultrasound has become a dominant medical imaging modality due to low costs, high efficacy, and the absence of ionizing radiation. The total worldwide market for diagnostic ultrasound is $2 billion annually. Real-time phased array volumetric scanning (often called "4D Ultrasound Systems") promise an array of enhanced diagnostic capabilities at similar costs and will therefore replace 2D phased array ultrasound as the dominant ultrasound modality. 3D Ultrasound, Inc. owns the patent for the only known effective mechanism for implementing 3D real-time images. I.e., receive mode parallel processing. 3D Ultrasound, Inc. is developing a commercial fully featured real-time phased array volumetric scanner based upon a similar research machine at Duke University. The potential for enhanced diagnostic capabilities and ease of use cannot be fully realized, however, unless an effective system for reviewing the real time volumetric scans off line is provided.